memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek
Dies ist eine Auflistung von Anspielungen und Referenzen an Star Trek in anderen Filmen, Fernsehserien oder Sonstigem. :Für eine Liste der Parodien auf Star Trek siehe: Star-Trek-Parodien A Alle hassen Chris ;Chris hasst Halloween: Der beste Freund von Chris hat zu Halloween ein Spock-Kostüm an und seine Mutter richtet eine Star-Trek-Party aus. Alarmstufe: Rot Colm Meaney spielt den Mit-Antagonisten Doumer und setzt eine Wache per vulkanischem Nackengriff außer Gefecht. American Dad ;Not Particularly Desperate Housewives: Stan will den Hund, den er kurz vorher ausgesetzt hat und den Weg zurück nach Hause wieder gefunden hat, mit einem Bat'leth töten. Als er jedoch etwas für Stan Gutes getan hat, will er es bei Ebay verkaufen. ;Allgemein: Der Chef von Stan wird im Original von Patrick Stewart gesprochen und ist diesem auch optisch nachempfunden. Außerdem können Freunde von Stan, Snot und Barry, Klingonisch sprechen. Aus dem Dschungel in den Dschungel :Auf einen Ratschlag von Michael Cromwell (gespielt von Tim Allen, siehe "Galaxy Quest") entgegnet ihm sein Freund, dessen Tochter sich im Zimmer eingeschlossen hat: "Du bist gerade mal drei Tage Vater. Wer bist du? Mister Spock?" :Dominic Keating spielt in dem Film ebenfalls mit. B Bad Religion Im Song I Love my Computer sind im Chorus typische Computergeräusche aus TOS zu hören. Blur thumb|"End of a Century" Auf dem Cover der 1994 veröffentlichten Single von "End of a Century" ist ein Raumschiff zu sehen das der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] ähnlich sieht. *End of a Century in der englischen Wikipedia Boston Legal In der Serie, in der die Rolle des Denny Crane, eine der beiden Hauptrollen, von William Shatner gespielt wird, gibt es mehrere Anspielung auf Star Trek. ;Natur Pur (#20 II/3 "Finding Nimmo"): Alan und Denny lesen in Büchern: Alan Shore: "Du meine Güte! Dieses Buch, es heißt "Die befleckte See", da geht es nur um diese Seeleuse." Denny Crane: "Interessant." Alan Shore: ""Tanz auf dem ökologischen Vulkan."" Denny Crane: "Hast du grade Vulkanier gesagt?..." (In der englischen Fassung gibt es an dieser Stelle ein etwas eleganteres Wortspiel auf "Klingonen".) ;Partnersuche (#28 II/11 "The Cancer Man Can"): Denny Crane öffnet sein Klapphandy und es macht das gleiche Geräuch wie der Kommunikator aus Star Trek: The Original Series. ;Nichts geht mehr (#68 III/24 "Trial of the Century"): Denny Crane behauptet gegenüber der Presse: "Ich war mal Captain eines eigenen Raumschiffs!" Des weiteren gibt es eine große Anzahl von Auftritten aus Star Trek bekannter Schauspieler, darunter, René Auberjonois (Hauptrolle des Paul Lewiston), Jeri Ryan, Armin Shimerman, Ethan Phillips, Michelle Forbes und viele andere. C Cable Guy Im Film gibt es eine Kampfszene, die an den Kampf zwischen Spock und Kirk auf Vulkan, während Spocks sein Pon Farr hatte, angelehnt ist. Criminal Minds ;Heile Welt: Zu Beginn der Episode sprechen die beiden Ermittler Morgan und Dr. Reid über Reids Schlaflosigkeit. Dabei fragt Morgan seinen Kollegen, ob er letzte Nacht einen Star Trek-Marathon eingelegt und sich über die vielen wissenschaftlichen Fehler lustig gemacht hätte. Daraufhin entgegnet Reid, dass es in Star Trek sogesehen eigentlich nicht so viele wirkliche Fehler gäbe, sondern dass viele Sachverhalte bloß sehr unwahrscheinlich seien. ;Feuerprobe: Bei der Anaylse eines Tondokuments, bittet Ermittler Morgan seine Kollegin Garcia um eine genauere Analyse, bei der man "mehr heraushört". Daraufhin entgegnet sie, dass es wie bei Star Trek wäre, als Captain Kirk von Doktor McCoy etwas Unmögliches verlangt hätte und dieser daraufhin entgegnete: "Verdammt, Jim! Ich bin Arzt und kein Zauberer!" Crimson Tide - In tiefster Gefahr Im Film geht es um ein U-Boot, dass Atomraketen auf Russland abschießen soll, da russische Terroristen einen Stützpunkt übernommen haben. Vossler soll das Funkgerät des U-Boots reparieren. Allerdings gelingt ihm das nur langsam. Hunter geht daraufhin zu ihm und fragt ihn, ob er Star Trek kennt. Hunter erklärt, dass Vossler Scotty ist und Hunter Kirk. Sie müssen gegen Klingonen kämpfen und Vossler soll nun mit Warpgeschwindigkeit das Funkgerät reparieren. CSI: New York ;Kopflos: Einer der Kriminologen – Danny Messer – erwähnt gegenüber seiner Kollegin Detective Stella Bonasera eine Star-Trek-Diät. Das ist eine Diät, bei der Menschen keine "richtige Nahrung" mehr zu sich nehmen. D Dawson's Creek ;3 Folge: Joey kommt zu Dawson, der alleine am Ufer des Flusses sitzt und mit seinem Schicksaal hadert. Weil sie Angst hat er würde sie in seinem Weltschmerz wegschicken meint sie: Phaser ausschalten, ich komme in Frieden. Der Weltensegler Der Weltensegler ist eine Art Hörspiel welches unter anderem von Michael Pan (deutsche Syncronstimme von Data), Herbert Weicker (deutsche Syncronstimme von Spock) und Rolf Schult (deutsche Syncronstimme von Jean Luc Picard) gesprochen wird beginnt mit folgenden Zeilen: "Mutig wagt er es, in einer dramatischen Zeit des Umbruchs, in der Menschen rastlos über Kontinente eilen, den Himmel durchqueren und durch Netzwerke surfen bewegungslos mit einem Drink in der Hand in der Einöde seines Vorgartens zu verweilen. Um dort, in den '''unendlichen Weiten' seiner eigenen, kleinen Welt nach neuen Erkenntnissen zum Wohle der Menschheit zu forschen. Während Teleskope das All beobachten und Astronauten die Erde umkreisen, dringt der Weltensegler, Lichtjahre vom Boden der Tatsachen entfernt, bereits in Sphären vor, in denen noch kein Mensch zuvor gewesen ist ." Links *Offizielle Homepage *Das Hörspiel zum Download Dharma & Greg ;Die Göttin des Frühling: Als Jane am Ende ihren Kater von Dharma & Greg abholen will, hat sie einen Mann dabei, der als Vulkanier verkleidet ist, den sie beim Enterprise-Ball kennen gelernt hat. Die Ärzte Die deutsche Punkband "Die Ärzte" behauptet in ihrem Song "Der Lustige Astronaut", dass Mr. Spock mit Vornamen "Karl Heinz" heißt. Digimon Data Squad ;Auf Messers Schneide: Als das Passagierflugzeug von dem Blitz getroffen wird und im Begriff ist abzustürzen, gibt der Pilot folgenden Funkspruch ab: "Mayday! Mayday! Hier ist NCC 1701, unser Steuer klemmt." dZihan & Kamien Auf dem Cover des 2000 erschienen Albums "Freaks & Icons" sind die beiden Künstler als Astronauten in blauen TNG Uniformen abgebildet. Link Cover bei Amazon.com Die wilden Siebziger In einer Folge schauen die Freunde im Wohnzimmer von Formans Eltern die Episode und Kelso ist total beeindruckt davon, dass er die beiden Personen mit ''schwarz-weißen Gesichtern auf einem Farbfernseher sehe kann. In einer anderen Folge findet Forman das Tagebuch von Donna. Er stellt sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn Donna Kirk wäre und einen Logbucheintrag statt eines Tagebaucheintrags machen würde. In einer weiteren Folge sehen die Freunde wieder TOS im Fernsehen. Jackie findet Spock nervig und fragt sich wie es Kirk nur so lange mit ihm aushalten kann. Kelso meint darauf, dass Kirk das muss, weil er in Spock verliebt ist. Als Donna ihn erklärt, daß die beiden nicht schwul sind, antwortet Kelso, dass die beiden nur eine Flasche Klingonenschnaps davon entfernt sind, es miteinander zu treiben. E Eine schrecklich nette Familie ;Die Sport-Bar :Peg, Marcy, Bud und Kelly sitzen im Theater. * Kelly: "Wo ist der Kerl, der sagt: Null problemo?" * Bud: "Nein, Kelly. Das war eine andere Serie:... Raumschiff Enterprise." Extras In der Comedyserie "Extras" geht es um einen Pseudoschauspieler namens 'Ricky Gervais', der in verschiedenen Filmen Statistenrollen spielt. Er trifft in jeder Episode einen berühmten Schauspieler, der sich selbst spielt. Die Folge 6 ist "Die Patrick Stewart Episode". Dort wechselt Ricky mit Patrick einige Worte und dieser benutzt ständig seine Jean Luc Picard-Floskel "Machen sie es so". Als Ricky nicht versteht kommt es zu folgendem Dialog: :Sie kennen doch sicher Star Trek: The Next Generation? Nein, tut mir leid. ... Sie sind nicht verheiratet und sie haben keine Freundin... und sie haben nie Star Trek gesehen? Ja. (schockiert)...Gütiger Gott. '' F Friends ;The One With the Sonogram at the End ("Familien-Freuden") :Als Ross das Video von seinem ungeborenen Kind zeigt, fragt Joey, was da zu sehen ist und Chandler antwortet, dass er es nicht weiß, aber er meint, dass die ''Enterprise gleich zum Einsatz kommt. In der englischen Version ist es noch etwas lusiger. Dort meint Chandler, dass er es nicht weiß, aber es sicher gleich die Enterprise angreift. ;The One With the List ("Die Liste des Grauens") :Als Chandler am Telefon mit der Hotline redet, weil sein Drucker nicht funktioniert, meint er, dass "Star Trek" im Hintergrund läuft. Später meint er: "So, Spock actually hugs his father?" (übersetzt: So, Spock umarmt seinen Vater?). Dies taucht allerdings nur in der englischen Version auf. In der deutschen Version heißt es: "Sehen sie fern?" und "Die beiden sind wieder vereint?". Futurama Es finden sich eigentlich in fast jeder Futurama-Episode Anspielungen auf Star Trek. Einer der Hauptfiguren, Dr. Zoidberg, ist laut den Machern der Serie eine Anspielung auf Pille – dieser musste in der Originalserie oft fremdartige Außerirdische wie zum Beispiel Horta behandeln, ist aber selbst ein Mensch. Zoidberg hingegen ist selbst ein krabbenartiges Wesen und ist mit der Anatomie eines Menschen völlig überfordert – selbst die Unterscheidung der Geschlechter oder gar der Unterschied der oralen oder rektalen Öffnung übersteigt seine medizinische Kompetenz. ;Space Pilot 3000 ("Zeit und Raum 3000") :Fry trifft den lebenden Kopf von Leonard Nimoy im Museum und bittet ihn, den vulkanischen Gruß vorzuführen. ; The Problem with Popplers :Leela äußert: "It's an M-class planet, so there should be at least roddenberries." Dies ist eine Anspielung auf Gene Roddenberry, den Schöpfer von Star Trek. Der Episodentitel ist eine Anspielung auf die Tribble-Folge The Trouble with Tribbles (dt.: "Kennen Sie Tribbles?") aus Star Trek und Planeten der Klasse M spielten in Star Trek von jeher eine große Rolle. ; Anthology of Interest 1 ("Geschichten von Interesse I") :Nichelle Nichols hat einen Gastauftritt ; Where No Fan Has Gone Before ("Der letzte Trekkie") :Diese Folge zeigt schließlich die komplette Star Trek Classic Crew, mit Ausnahme von James Doohan ("Scotty"), dessen Charakter durch "Welshy" ersetzt wurde. DeForest Kelley (Dr. McCoy) taucht ebenfalls in der Futuramafolge auf, obwohl er 1999 verstarb. Diese Episode ist mit Seitenhieben und Anspielungen auf Star Trek geradezu vollgestopft. Der Titel selbst bezieht sich auf die TOS-Folge "Where No Man Has Gone Before" (dt.: "Spitze des Eisbergs"). Benders vermeitlich böser Doppelgänger, Flexo, trägt einen spitzen Kinnbart (wie ihn auch der böse Spock aus dem Spiegeluniversum trägt). Später stellt sich allerdings herraus, dass Bender der Bösere der Beiden ist. ; Die Quelle des Alters :Doktor Farnsworth zerstört mit dem Fernlicht eine Raumstation die an Deep Space Nine erinnert. G Gilmore Girls ;Zukunftsträume :Luke Daines ist ein ehemaliger Trekkie, der als Kind ein Jahr lang mit dem selben Fan-T-Shirt herumlief. Als er von Lorelai darauf angesprochen wird, streitet er dies ab und sie kontert: "Ohoh, dass du abstreitetest, dass du ein Trekkie warst verstößt gegen die Direktive." :Später erschreckt Lorelai Luke, während er seinen Laden abschließt und er bemängelt dies. Lorelai entgegnet: "Oh mann, ich hab' Glück dass dein Phaser ausgeschaltet ist, hä?" Hauptperson Lorelai meint, als sie in Zeitnot ist, dass sie dringend noch Dilithium-Kristalle für den Warpantrieb ihres Jeeps benötigen würde, um ihren Hund in ein Tierheim zu bringen. Gothic 3 Der Producer von Gothic, Michael Paeck, beschreibt die Orks aus dem PC-Spiel als "ähnlich den Klingonen aus Star Trek". Sie sind im Spiel als eine Art archaische Kriegerkultur mit einem komplizierten Ehrenkodex beschrieben. H Heineken thumb|Spock wirbt für Heineken Ein 1978 veröffentlichtes Werbeplakat der Brauerei Heineken zeigt Mr. Spock, welcher ein Heineken-Bier trinkt. Dies führt dazu, dass sich seine Ohren aufrichten. Vermutlich eine sexuelle Anspielung. Laut Leonard Nimoys zweiter Autobiographie "Ich bin Spock" war diese Kampagne nicht von ihm genehmigt. Heroes ;„Genesis“ :Gleich in der ersten Episode warten die Japaner Hiro Nakamura und sein Freund und Arbeitskollege Ando Masahashi mit etlichen Witzeleien bezüglich Hiros erwachter "Heldenfähigkeit", sich durch Raum und Zeit zu teleportieren. So vergleicht Ando seinen Freund mit Spock und nach der Arbeit fällt auch auf dem Weg in eine tokioter Bar der Spruch: "Beam' mich hoch, Scotty!" ;„Ausgelöscht“ :Hiro begrüßt Isaac Mendez mit dem Handzeichen für den Vulkanischen Gruß. ;„Ablenkungen“ :Der Vater des japanischen Helden Hiro Nakamura wird von George Takei gespielt. Seine Limousine hat das Kennzeichen NCC-1701, genau die selbe Registriernummer hatte auch die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], auf der Takei die Rolle des Hikaru Sulu gespielt hat. ;„Flucht“ :Bevor Hiro von Hope niedergeschlagen wird, nennt sie ihn Sulu, als er sie korrigiert, dass er und Ando Japaner und keine Chinesen sind. :Als Hiro später in einem Wandschrank eines Casinohotels erwacht, in dem ihn Hope eingesperrt hat, um ihn von seinem Freund Ando zu trennen, wird er dort von einem Sicherheitsmann des Casinos befreit und aufgegriffen, den er mit dem Handzeichen für den Vulkanischen Gruß und dem Satz Ich komme in Frieden. grüßt. Horst Evers Horst Evers, ein Comedian aus Berlin (ursprünglich Niedersachsen) meint auf seinem Album "Horst Evers - Erklärt die Welt", er hätte noch unglaublich wichtige Dinge zu tun, nämlich "Raumschiff Enterprise" gucken. Im Booklet zur CD befindet sich auch ein kleines alphabetisches Register welches Begriffe beinhaltet welche auf der CD fallen (zumeist Stadtteile von Berlin). Unter anderem findet man dort auch den Eintrag: Raumschiff Voyager: Zur Zeit noch im Delta-Quadranten verschollen. I Ice Age thumb|Das Baby grüßt das Raumschiff Als Sid, Diego und Manfred mit dem Baby durch die Eishöhlen wandern, entdecken sie ein eingefrorenes Raumschiff. Als das Baby die Szene anguckt macht es den vulkanischen Gruß. * J JAG ;Tod auf dem Flugzeugträger, Teil I: Als ein Pilot nach einem erfolgreichen Abschuss landet und ein Manschaftsmitglied sofort eine MIG auf sein Flugzeug malt meint der Pilot: "Ich glaube, du wüsstest sogar was du mir für ein Flugzeug aufmalen müsstest, wenn ich einen Klingonen abgeschossen hätte." Worauf der Maler antwortet: "Noch schwieriger sind Romulaner, die sind nämlich unsichtbar." "Bud" Roberts ist ein großer StarTrek-Fan und bringt das Thema mehrmals ins Gespräch. Unter anderem nennt er einen seiner Söhne "James Kirk". Als seine Frau erfährt, wer damit gemeint ist, ist sie ziemlich wütend. JBO Die Bayrische Metalband JBO veröffentlichte 1997 auf ihrem Album "laut!" einen Song mit dem Titel "Star Track".: :Der Planet ist verdreht, uns're Erde geht kaputt Doch nicht nur unsrer Umwelt, auch mir selbst geht's nicht sehr gut Katastrophen, Krisen, Krieg und Korruptions-Skandale Als letzter Ausweg bleibt mir noch die Flucht ins Triviale Die Glotze soll aus diesem Grund mein Freudenspender sein Drum schalt ich ein und hör als erstes Schreinemakers schrei'n. Das ist zuviel, ich drehe durch und pack' 'ne Bombe ein Als Terrorismus-Amateur dring' ich beim Sender ein. Doch hab' ich wohl die völlig falsche Studio-Tür genommen Und bin auf diesem Wege auf die Enterprise gekommen. :Hurra, hurra, ich flieg' mit Picard Was für ein Glück, ich flieg' mit Jean Luc Sie brachten die Kamera-Leute zurück Und nahmen mich mit - Ich flieg' mit Jean Luc. :Soll'n die auf der Erde sich doch weiter massakrieren Der Replikator repliziert mir hier selbst Kitzmann-Bier Im Holo-Deck gibt's Rock-Konzerte, möglichst laut und hart, Back Street Boys und ich - wir sind zum Glück jetzt Worlds Apart Auch frauenmäßig trennte ich mich von der Erden Spreu Den Weizen hab' ich hier - ich bin Deanna Troi treu Hurra, hurra, ich flieg' mit Picard Was für ein Glück, ich flieg' mit Jean Luc Ich bin hier im Himmel, will nie mehr zurück Bleibt ihr bei Hans Meiser - Ich bleib' bei Jean Luc. :Bei Sternzeit 4halb5.3 kam Langeweile auf Als Ausweg beamte Chief O'Brien AC/DC rauf. Das lauteste Konzert, das die Menschheit je erlebte, Der Warp-Kern gab die Energie, das ganze Weltall bebte Der Schalldruck traf auf Romulus, der Planet fiel auseinander Die Menschheit durch Musik befreit - so wurde ich Commander Hurra, hurra, ich flieg' mit Picard Was für ein Glück, ich flieg' mit Jean Luc Die Föderation ist von mir entzückt Und bald werd' ich Captain, genau wie Jean Luc Hurra, hurra, ich flieg' mit Picard Was für ein Glück, ich flieg' mit Jean Luc Die Erde ist zwar keine Scheibe, trotzdem ist sie flach, Drum trauer' ich dem Erdenleben kein bisschen nach. Der Song wird beendet mit einem Zitat von Worf aus Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt: "Vielleicht ist heute ein besonders guter Tag zu Sterben". Dieser Satz bildet das eine direkte Überleitung zu einem Klassiker von JBO, dem Song "Ein guter Tag zum sterben" Das Intro zum "Star Track" ist der "Sound Trek", welcher eine Anspielung auf den klassischen Vorspann von TOS und TNG ist. Hierbei spricht der Sprecher im Vordergrund eindeutig einen anderen Text als sein Echo (welcher hier in Klammern geschrieben ist): :Der Weltall (Der Weltraum) unendliche Breiten (unendliche Breiten) Wir befinden uns in einer gar nicht so fernen Zukunft (Wir befinden uns in einer nicht alzu fernen Zukunft) Dies sind die Abenteuer der Rockband J.B.O. (Dies sind die Abenteuer der Rockband J.B.O.) Die viele Dichtjahre von der Erde entfernt unterwegs ist, (Die viele Dichtjahre von der Erde entfernt unterwegs ist,) um fremde Mädchen entdecken, (um fremde Mädchen entdecken,) unbekannte Lebensformen, (unbekannte Lebensformen,) und was ihnen sonst noch so über den Weg läuft. (und was ihnen sonst noch so über den Weg läuft.) J.B.O. trinkt dabei ein, oder zwei - Bier, ne? (J.B.O. trinkt dabei ein, oder zwei...) Joey ;Die Premierenfeier :In der Episode tritt Brent Spiner als er selbst auf. Michael, der Neffe des Hauptdarsteller Joey Tribiani, spricht auf der Premierenfeier Brent Spiner auf seine Rolle als Data an. Dieser will nicht darüber reden. Als seine Agentin ihm dann aber sagt, dass er mit einem Fan über seien Arbeit sprechen soll, tut Brant Spiner das. Michael erkundigt sich daraufhin unter anderem über das Verhältnis zwischen Data und Lore. Als Michael später mit einer gutaussehenden Frau nach Hause gehen will, bietet ihm Brent Spiner an, ihm eine Sternenflottenuniform zu zeigen, die er immer in seinem Auto hat, um die Frauen zu beeindrucken. Daraufhin läßt Michael die Frau stehen und läßt sich die Uniform zeigen. K Kill Bill Vol. 1 thumb|Ein altes Klingonisches Sprichwort Der erste Teil des Episodenfilms von Quentin Tarantino beginnt mit dem Zitat eines alten, klingonischen Sprichworts: "Die Rache ist ein Gericht, das am Besten kalt serviert wird." King of Queens ;Partnertausch: Nachdem sich Doug mit Kelly gestritten hat, guckt er sich die "Wahren Hollywood Geschichten mit Mr. Spock" an. L Little Britain In der britischen Sketch-Show "Little Britain", welche unter anderem von einem übergewichtigem homosexuellen namens Daffyd Thomas handelt, welcher versucht, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, indem er sich beklagt, der einzige Schwule in seinem Dorf Llandewi Breffi zu sein. In jedem Sketch wird er vom Gegenteil überzeugt, ignoriert dies aber. In einer Episode liest ihm die Kellnerin der Dorfkneipe die Anzeigen der lokalen Zeitung vor, um ihm zu beweisen, dass es viele Schwule in seiner Umgebeung gibt. Sie stolpert dabei über eine Anzeige "Schwule Trekkies" und meint: "Die liebst doch Star Trek?!?", woraufhin Daffyd antwortet: "Ja aber nicht Deep Space Nine". Es stellt sich heraus, dass ein Treffen dieser Gruppe genau in diesem Moment in dieser Bar stattfinden sollte. Tatsächlich sitzen an einem Tisch drei Personen in TOS-Uniformen, welche über das "Gehänge eines Klingonen" scherzen. Daffyd begrüßt sie mit einem vulkanischen Gruß und fordert sie angeblich im Namen der Kellnerin auf, das Lokal zu verlassen. LOST ;Fährtensucher :In dieser Folge markiert Boone den Weg, den er und Locke gehen mit Fetzen eines roten T-Shirts. Dabei spricht er genau die Tatsache an, dass bei Star Trek bei Außenmissionen immer bedeutungslose Nebendarsteller gestorben sind. Locke meint daraufhin nur: "Ist ja ein jämmerlicher Captain." ;Deus Ex Machina :In dieser Folge ist Locke nicht in der Lage zum Flugzeug hoch zu klettern, also macht Boone es. Nicht dass er nur ein Nebendarsteller ist, jedoch stirb er nach langen Qualen. M Malcolm mittendrin ;Der perfekte Dad: In dieser Episode ist Hals Vater gestorben. Um ihn zu trösten, versucht sein Nachbar ihn dadurch aufzumuntern, dass er mindestens einen Darsteller dazu bringt, ihm Trost zu spenden. Zunächst rufen die beiden dabei Leonard Nimoy an, der hierfür eine horrende Summe verlangt. Zum Schluss der Episode wird dann George Takei von Hals drittem Sohn Dewey quasi an der Tür abgewimmelt. Medal of Honor ;Frontline: Bei einem Cheat dieses Spiels kann man Photonentorpedos abfeuern. Michael Mittermeier ;Zapped: Michael Mittermeier, selbst ein bekennender Star Trek Fan, nimmt in seinem Programm "Zapped" einige Fernsehsendungen auf die Schippe. Unter anderem auch Star Trek: The Original Series. Es spricht dabei von Pavel Chekov als Ossi der Besatzung und geht auf die Redshirttradition ein (Pille: "Er ist tot, Jim). Eine andere Anspielung betrifft Scotty und seine Fähigkeiten unmögliches zu schaffen (Kirk: "Wie lange brauchst du für die Reparatur" - Scotty: "4 Wochen" - Kirk: "Du hast 4 Stunden" - Scotty: "Ich machs in 2"). Das Programm führte er auch auf der FedCon VII 1999 auf. Im Publikum war damals unter anderem Leonard Nimoy. MusicBrainz Picard thumb|''Make it so'' MusicBrainz Picard ist ein Programm zum Kommentieren von MP3s. Das Programm kann Musikstücke analysieren und mit einer Online-Datenbank abgleichen um an Informationen über Künstler, Album und Songnamen zu gelangen und diese Information in die Datei zu schreiben. Nicht nur der Name des Programms erinnert an Jean Luc Picard. Auch lassen sich sämtliche Bedienfelder, anstelle von "OK" mit "Make it so!" (engl. machen sie es so), einer typischen Redewendung Picards bestätigen. Auf der Seite des Herstellers wild das Prgramm als "the next generation MusicBrainz tagging application" angepriesen. *Offizielle Website des Herstellers N Navy CIS ;Brüder: In dieser Folge fragt Agent DiNozzo Agent David, ob sie jemanden mit dem vulkanischen Würgegriff umbringen will. Außerdem haben Tim Russ und Connor Trinneer in dieser Folge Gastauftritte. ;Halloween: Der Verdächtige in einer Entführung, Robert Miller, ist während Halloween als Klingone verkleidet. Als ihn die Agenten des NCIS aufspüren, redet er auf Klingonisch, McGee übersetzt. Zu Beginn sagt er zu Gibbs: Deine Mutter hat eine weiße, glatte Stirn., wobei McGee hinzufügt, dass dies eine klingonische Beleidigung sei. Später sagt Robert Miller, als ihn Gibbs festnehmen will: Klingonen ergeben sich nicht!. DiNozzo bemerkt kurz darauf, dass Klingonen das einzige sind, was er noch mehr als Halloween hasst. Als sich ein Anwalt zu Wort meldet, sagt DiNozzo, dass er Anwälte noch mehr hasst, als Klingonen. Während des Verhörs von Robert Miller unterhalten sich DiNozzo und McGee. DiNozzo fragt, ob General Kang weint. McGee erwidert daraufhin, dass selbst Klingonen ihre Grenze haben, wenn sie eine halbe Stunde mit Gibbs in einem Raum schweigend verbringen. Später bezeichnet DiNozzo Miller als Worf. Als Gibbs sein Verhör beendet hat, fragt ihn DiNozzo, warum es so lang gedauert hat. Gibbs beantwortet dies, indem er sagt, dass es nicht leicht sei, im Gesicht eines Klingonen zu lesen. Nena ;99 Luftballoons: In einer Textzeile heißt es: "Hielten sich für Captain Kirk Das gab ein großes Feuerwerk" O One Piece Auch die japanische Animationsserie hat zumindest in ihrer deutschen Synchronfassung eine Pointe auf Star Trek zu bieten. ;Rumble-Ball! :Als Chopper durch seinen Rumble-Ball seine siebte Mutationsstufe präsentiert ("Double Brain-Power") und seine Hufe vor das Gesicht hält, steht für den begeisterten Ruffy fest: "Cool, ist das'n Phaser?" :Sein Smutje Sanji meint daraufhin allerdings: "Phaser, was soll das denn sein?" und gerät mit seinem Käpt'n darüber in Streit. ::In der Originalfassung heißt es lediglich "Beam". P Police Academy In Police Adademy 5 – Auftrag in Miami Beach betäubt Nick Lassard einen der Gangster mit einem Griff in den Nacken. Anschließend hebt er die eine Hand zum Spock-Gruß und enthüllt, dass er in der anderen eine Betäubungsspritze hält. Rene Auberjonois spielt im selben Film den Gangster Tony. * S Schwer verliebt Im Film "Schwer verliebt" wird Hal Larson, gespielt von Jack Black, hypnotisiert. Daraufhin sieht er nur die innere Schönheit einer Person. Sein Freund Mauricio Wilson, gespielt von Jason Alexander, will, dass Anthony Robbins seine Hypnose wieder rückgängig macht. Mauricio vergleicht diese Hypnose mit einem vulkanischen Nackengriff. * Die Schönheit jener fernen Stadt Im Zeitreiseroman "Die Schönheit jener fernen Stadt" von Ronald Wright ein versucht ein Achäologe mit einer Zeitmaschine in die Zukunft zu reisen, da er hofft das seine Krankheit zukünftig heilbar ist: Seien wir mal Optimistisch: Mein medizinisches Problem wird erfolgreich behandelt und ich verdiene meinen Lebensunterhalt als Experte für die Endzeit der Industriellen Revoulution. Ich kann ja alle Gegenstände, die meinen Kollegen aus der Zukunft als "religiöse Kultobjekte" bezeichnet haben (wie Achäologen das immer tun, wenn ihnen nichts Richtiges einfällt), aus eigener Anschauung identifizieren: Rubiks magischen Würfel, Glockenspiele, Dildos, Handys, Spielautomaten und Raumschiff-Enterprise-Modelle. Scrubs - Die Anfänger ;Mein bester Freund heiratet: Turk wünscht sich die Trauung mit Carla in einer speziellen Kirche, da der Pfarrer wie Captain Sulu aussieht. Später verfährt er sich und landet versehentlich in dieser Kirche in der eine andere Hochzeit stattfindet. Der Pfarrer, der an seine Seite tritt und ihn fragt, ob er ihm helfen kann, wird von George Takei gespielt. Seinfeld In Wohnungsprobleme erklärt Jerry das seine perfekte Vorstellung von einer Wohnung hätte, welche etwa der Brücke der Enterprise entspräche. Ein großer Fernseher, ein gemütlicher Sessel und eine große Fernbedienung. Dies sei der Traum vieler Männer: in einem gemütlichen Sessel, vor einem riesen Fernseher durch das Universum zu reisen. Vermutlich kämen jeden freitag Ausserirdische zu Besuch um sich die Klingonen-Boxkämpfe ansehen. Simsalabim Sabrina In einer Folge wird Sabrina von Harveys lebendig gewordenem Fantasiefreund Monty der Kopf kahl geschoren. Monty kommentiert das trotz lautstarkem Protest nur mit: "Picard-Style." Simpsons Generelles: * Kang und Kodos sind zwei grüne, tentakelschwingende bösartige ausserirdische Monster, die immer wieder auftreten um die Erde zu versklaven. Simpsonspedia (Simpsons Wiki) ;Bart wird bestraft: Die Simpsons sehen den Trailer für Star Trek XII: So very Tired. Der Film handelt von den körperlichen Leiden der überalterden Original-Crew. ;Homer kommt in Fahrt: Auftritt von Leonard Nimoy ;Bart ist an allem Schuld: Der Comichändler kommt aus einem Taco-Laden mit einem Sonderangebot über 100 Tacos für 100 Dollar mit einer Schubkarre voller Tacos mit der Bemerkung, dass diese als Verpflegung für den Star Trek-Marathonabend reichen würde. ;Die Akte Springfield: Auftritt von Leonard Nimoy ;Homer geht zur Marine: Nachdem Homer den U-Boot Kommandanten aus dem Torpedorohr gefeuert hat befiehlt er dem Steuermann: "Hart abdrehen, Mr. Sulu." Worauf dieser antwortet: "Ich setze Kurs auf Rigel III, äh, Springfield Harbour." ;Der blöde Uno-Club: Der Comic-Buchverkäufer will sich ein Nacktbild von Captain Janeway herunterladen, allerdings wird es von Homers Internet-Werbung verdeckt. ;Wir fahren nach... Vegas: Einige Autoaufkleber des Comic-Buchverkäufers sind zu sehen: "Ich bremse auch für Tribbles"; "Hup' nur weiter, ich lade meine Phaser"; "Mein Kind ist Absolvent an der Star-Trek-Akademie" ;Ich weiss, was du getudel - tan hast: Im Couchgag treten die beiden Aliens Kang und Kodos auf. Der Comic-Buch Verkäufer hält Spock und Seven of Nine in Plastiktüten gefangen, außerdem besitzt er den einzigen funktionieren Phaser der Welt, der gebaut wurde um William Shatner daran zu hindern noch eine Platte herauszubringen. ;D-D-Der G-G-Geister D-D-Dad: Im Abspann treten (mal wieder) Kang und Kodos auf. ;Todesgrüße aus Springfield: Kang und Kodos (mal wieder). ;Hochzeit auf Klingonisch: Der Comic-Buchverkäufer und Edna Krabbabel heiraten auf einer Science-Fiction-Convention auf Klingonisch. Außerdem ist Krabbabels Hochzeitskleid eine Anspielung auf Jadzia Daxs Kleid aus Klingonische Tradition. ;Barts Freundin: Als Lisa alle dazu auffordert ihre Sünden zu beichten, um Jessica Lovejoy als Diebin des Klingelbeutels zu überführen, gesteht Grandpa Simpsons das er daran Schuld hat, das Star Trek abgesetzt wurde. South Park In fast jeder South Park Folge wird Star Trek parodiert bzw. gibt es Anspielungen aus Star Trek. * ;Damian (Folge 108): In der Folge Damian tritt Jesus gegen Satan in einem Boxkampf gegenüber. Als Jesus am Boden liegt und darüber nachdenkt aufzugeben, redet Stan auf ihn ein: :*Stan: "Versuche nicht ein großer Mann zu sein, sei einfach ein Mann." Jesus: "Wer hat das gesagt?" Stan: "Das warst du Jesus..." Jesus: "Du hast recht, Stan. Vielen Dank, Jungs." Kyle: "Toll, hat er das in der Bibel gesagt?" Stan: "Nein, das hab ich bei „Raumschiff Enterprise” gesehen." :*:Dieser Dialog stammt aus Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt, ursprünglich zwischen William Riker und Zefram Cochrane. ;Griff in die Geschichte (Folge 207) Der Titel der Episode ist benannt nach der TOS Folge: "Griff in die Geschichte" In guter Redshirt Tradition stirbt zuerst ein Junge, der die rote TOS Uniform trägt. ;Voll das Geheimnis! (Folge 211) : In der Episode Voll das Geheimniss! machen die Kinder von South Park einen Schulausflug in das "Tantalus V. Planetarium". Der Besitzer Dr. Adams trägt eine Uniform mit dem Abzeichen der Tantalus-Kolonie und nutzt das Planetarium insgeheim für Gehirnwäsche (Post-Hypnotische Suggestion) an den Kindern. Er bringt sie dazu, bedingungslos für ihn zu arbeiten. Der Schulpychologe Mr. Mkey kommt ihm jedoch durch eine "Gedenkenschmelze" (Deutsche Version) an einem der manipulierten Kinder auf die Schliche. : Zum Schluss wird Dr. Adams von seiner eigenen Maschine bestrahlt und verliert den Verstand. :*Zitat: Unsere Gehirne sind eins, mkay! Unsere Gedanken sind eins, mkay! : Das Planetarium, oder besser die Steuereinheit, ist eine Anspielung auf die Brücke der ersten Enterprise, weshalb auch die Original-Soundeffekte aus der Serie genutzt wurden. Die gesamte Episode war mit stilistischer TOS-Musik untermalt. Die Handlung ähnelt der TOS-Episode "Der Zentralnervensystemmanipulator". ; Böser, böser Fisch (Folge 215) :In dieser Halloween-Special-Episode erhält Stan einen Goldfisch, der Menschen (u.a. Kenny) tötet. Seine Mutter glaubt jedoch Stan sei der Mörder und vergräbt die Leichen im Garten um ihn zu schützen. Die vier (bzw. nur noch drei) Freunde erfahren schleißlich, dass der Goldfisch und einige andere Tiere aus einer Tierhandlung stammen, die auf einem Indianerfriedhof gebaut wurde. Durch diese Entweihung hat sich ein Portal zu einer Art Spiegeluniversum geöffnet. Aus diesem Universum stammt also auch Stans Fisch. Doch das ist nicht alles. Durch dieses Portal kam auch Cartmans Spiegelbild (der übrigens ein netter, hilfsbereiter Junge ist. Eben das perfekte Gegenteil des echten Cartman) ins "reale" South Park Universum. Und dieser Spiegel-Cartman ist, außer durch sein Verhalten, noch dadurch zu erkennen, dass er einen (falschen) Bart trägt... (siehe auch: Spock bzw. Soval im Spiegeluniversum) ;Spontane Selbstentzündung (Folge 302): :*Stan: "Das Wohl vieler überwiegt die Bedürfnisse der Wenigen" :*Randy: Du hast Recht Stanley. Du hast absolut Recht. Hey, diese Bibel scheint ein gutes Buch zu sein. :*Stan: Es ist nicht schlecht, du solltest es mal lesen. :*Kyle: Moment, das war schon wieder "Star Trek"! "Das Wohl vieler überwiegt die Bedürfnisse der Wenigen" das war "Der Zorn des Khan" :*Stan: oh, "Der Zorn des Khan", "Bibel", wo ist der Unterschied? ; 4te Klasse (Folge 412) : In 4. Klasse versuchen die Kinder von South Park eine Zeitreise zu unternehmen. Sie befragen zwei Studenten über deren Machbarkeit, woraufhin diese Data und Spock zu diesem Thema zitieren. Es gelingt ihnen, Timmies Rollstuhl in eine Zeitmaschine umzubauen. Bei einem Unfall verschwindet Timmie dann spurlos. Die beiden Studenten weigern sich zusammen eine weitere Zeitmaschine zu bauen, da sie im Streit darüber liegen, ob es nun 72 oder 73 Episoden von TOS gibt. Stan und Kyle können sie jedoch davon überzeugen das sie mit einer weiteren Zeitmaschine Gene Roddenberry fragen können, wieviele Episoden es nun gab. Sie bauten also eine weitere Zeitmaschine aus einer Mikrowelle und einer Ente. :Die beiden Studenten trugen T-Shirts mit der Aufschrift "Resistance is Futile" und "yah, Resistance is Futile". Butters weiß, dass "Talos IV - Tabu" ursprünglich eine Episode in Spielfilmlänge war, die später in zwei Episoden aufgeteilt wurde. :*Student: "Viermal hat die Enterprise einen Zeitsprung unternommen und vier mal hat sie es nur ganz knapp wieder zurückgeschafft." :*Stan: "Könnt ihr euch nicht einfach wieder vertragen?" Student: "... und in einer Welt leben in der es nur 72 Folgen von Enterprise gibt? NIEMALS!" ;Vaginitis ohne Kalbfleisch (Folge 605) : Die Kinder verschanzen sich mit Kälbern als Geiseln in Butters' Wohnhaus. Cartman verlangt, dass sie mit einem LKW zum Flughafen gebracht werden sollen. Dieser LKW soll von "dem Kerl, der Worf in Star Trek spielt" "und zwar in voller Maske" gefahren werden. Als Michael Dorn wie gewünscht erscheint und den LWK lenkt, verlangt Cartman, dass er von jetzt an nur noch mit "Captain" angesprochen werden möchte. ;Cartoon Krieg ("Cartoon Wars") :Der Präsident des Fernsehsenders beginnt den Austrahlungsabbruchcode mit "Zero, Zero, Destruct" - der Anfang des Kommandocodes für die Selbstzerstörung den James T. Kirk in Bele jagt Lokai und Star Trek III verwendet. S.P.O.C.K. S.P.O.C.K, was die Abkürzung von Star Pilot On Channel K ist, ist eine schwedische Synthpop Musikband. In Liedern wie "Never trust a Klingon", "I am an Android", "Dr. McCoy", "Trouble with Tribbles" und anderen besingen sie Star Trek. Bis 1989 nannte die Band sich "Mr. Spock", doch Paramount Pictures klagte gegen diese Nutzung, weshalb sie sich in S.P.O.C.K umbenannten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt bestand die Band aus Eddie Bengtsson, Alexander Hofman und Finn Albertsson. Seit 1999, als das Album "S.P.O.C.K: 1999" erschien, besteht die Band aus Alexander Hofman, Johan Malmgren und Christer Hermodsson. * Offizielle Fanwebsite Spock's Beard Spock's Beard ist eine US-amerikanische Progressive-Rock-Band welche sich vermutlich nach dem Bart benannt hat welchen Spock aus dem Spiegeluniversum trägt. Stargate: Atlantis Der Ableger der Serie Stargate SG-1 hat ebenfalls einige Referenzen auf "Star Trek" zu bieten. Besondere Gastauftritte haben hier unter anderem die Star Trek-Darsteller Colm Meaney (O'Brien), Connor Trinneer (Trip) und in späteren Episoden auch Robert Picardo (Der Doktor). Darüber hinaus finden die Produzenten immer einen Weg, um den Chefarzt der Atlantis-Expedition Dr. Beckett (ein Schotte) eine "Ich bin Arzt, kein ..."-Redewendung zu äußern. ; Chaya: Auf Chayas und John Sheppards enges Verhältnis zueinander meint McKay zunächst: "Ist er etwa Captain Kirk?" und dann später "Oh mein Gott, er ist Kirk!" ; Inferno: Bei der Namensfindung des gefundenen alten Antikerschiffs, meint Colonel Sheppard, dass man es nicht Enterprise nennen könnte. Stargate: Kommando SG-1 Auch diese seit nunmehr 200 Episoden andauernde erfolgreiche Fernsehserie hat eine Vielzahl von Hommagen auf "Star Trek";, neben einer Vielzahl von Gastauftritten verschiedener Darsteller aus den verschiedenen Star Trek-Serien (unter anderem Robert Picardo (Der Doktor), John de Lancie (Q), René Auberjonois (Odo), Jolene Blalock (T'Pol), John Billingsley (Doktor Phlox) und Tony Todd (Kurn)), zu bieten. * ; Das Tor zum Universum : Gleich im Pilotfilm wissen die Macher der Serie eine Referenz einzubauen: Als das ursprüngliche SG-1-Team auf das spätere Mitglied Daniel Jackson trifft, begrüßt eines der Teammitlieder ihn mit dem vulkanischen Gruß. ; Die Invasion, Teil 1 und Möbius, Teil 2 :In diesen Episoden mit alternativen Zeitlinien haben verschiedene Charaktere einen Bart, wie ihn Spock und Soval im Spiegeluniversum tragen, obwohl sie sonst glatt rasiert sind. ; 1969 : Hier verschlägt es das Team SG1 in das gleiche Jahr, wie seinerzeit gleich die ganze [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in der Episode "Morgen ist Gestern". : Auch O'Neill wird von Militärangehörigen verhört, auf die Frage nach seinem Namen sagt er zuerst "Mein Name ist James T. Kirk. Und ich komme vom Raumschiff Enterprise." und dann später "Mein Name ist nicht Kirk. Ich heiße Skywalker, Luke Skywalker." ;Rettung im All : Beim missglückten Test des X-301-Gleiters sprechen Samantha Carter und ihr Vater Jacob darüber, wie sie O'Neill und Teal'C aus dem außer Kontrolle geratenen Gleiter befreien können. Auf die Frage hin, ob man sie nicht mit dem Ringtransporter an Bord des Goa'uld-Frachtschiffs holen könne, antwortet Jacob: "Wer bin ich? Scotty?" ; Wiedergutmachung, Teil 1 : In dieser Episode führen Colonel O'Neill und Captain Carter einen Testflug mit der sogenannten X-302 durch. Beim Durchgehen der Check-Up-Liste ist dabei folgendes zu hören: :*O'Neill: "Trägheitsdämpfer?" Carter: "Klar." O'Neill: "Cool! ... Phaser?" Carter: "Tut mir Leid, Sir." :Im Original heißt der Zweiteiler "Redemption, Part I" und "Redemption, Part II" - die Originalnamen von TNG: "Der Kampf um das klingonische Reich, Teil I" und Teil II. ; "Prometheus" :Auch in dieser Episode findet sich eine direkte Referenz wieder, als es um den Schiffsnamen des ersten interstellaren Kampfkreuzers geht: :*O'Neill: "Haben die Verantwortlichen meinen Vorschlag in Betracht gezogen?" Carter: "Sir, sie wissen doch: Wir können das Schiff nicht Enterprise nennen." O'Neill: "Aber wieso denn nicht?" : Stattdessen, wird das damals noch X-303 genannte Schiff schließlich Prometheus getauft, ein in Star Trek auch nicht unbekannter Schiffsname. ;Wahre Helden : In dieser Episode hat Phlox-Darsteller John Billingsley einen Gastauftritt als "Simon Coombs". Während eines Gesprächs bezeichnet "Jay Felger" "Simon Coombs" als Trekkie, der auf Treffen als Klingone auftritt, doch Coombs berichtigt ihn stürmisch und weist darauf hin, dass er sich als Vulkanier verkleidet. Später in der Folge befinden sie sich auf einem Raumschiff der Goa'uld und Coombs meint, dass sie gleich "rote Hemden tragen könnten". Durch die Übersetzung ins Deutsche geht das Wortspiel in Bezug auf die "Redshirts" leider verloren, ist aber dennoch erkennbar. Außerdem ist im Thronsaal von Lord Khonsu deutlich erkennbar ein Bat'leth an einer der Wände zu sehen. ;200 :Eine Variante von Martin Lloyd's Serie "Wormhole Extreme" imitiiert die Originale Serie. Die Szene spielt auf der Brücke der "Prometheus". Als sich eine Tür öffnet, kann man das typische Zischen und Quietschen der Star Trek-Türen hören und beim Aktivieren der Kommunikation ertönt das, aus Star Trek bekannte, Pfeifen. Carter trägt in ihrem Ohr ein Gerät, welches große Ähnlichkeit mit Uhuras Ohr-Kommunikator hat. Außerdem bedient Daniel eine Konsole, die Spocks Sichtgerät auf der Brücke der Enterprise sehr ähnelt. Teal'c hat spitze Ohren. Außerdem wird eine kurze Szene im "Maschinenraum der Enterprise" gezeigt, in der "Scotty" aufgefordert wird, ein Wunder zu vollbringen und auf Warp zu gehen. ;Adrias Macht :Landry zitiert, nach eigener Aussage, Captain Kirk: "Manchmal trifft man die richtige Entscheidung, manchmal trifft man die Entscheidung richtig." :Dies ist eine Fehlübersetzung, im englischen Original sagt er, dass er "Doktor Phil" zitiert. Star Wars ;Yoda-Pfad der Dunkelheit :In diesem Buch werden sowohl Rigel als auch die Tholianer erwähnt. T Terminal "Officer Torres" ist ein Trekkie und besucht Conventions, und natürlich beherrscht sie auch den Vulkaniergruß. Gespielt wird Officer Torres von Zoë Saldaña, die, so angekündigt, in Star Trek XI die Rolle der Uhura spielen wird. U Ultima VII - The Black Gate In dem 1992 erschienenen Computer Rollenspiel "Ultima VII - The Black Gate" gibt es eine Insel Namens "Serpent Hold". Die Personen auf der Insel haben starke Ähnlichkeit mit der Crew aus Star Trek: The Next Generation. Es treten folgende Charaktere auf: * Sir John Paul = Captain Jean-Luc Picard (Glatze, Anführer) * Sir Richter = Commander William Riker (Übernimmt das Commando, wenn Sir John Paul anderweitig beschäftigt ist) * Denton = Lieutenant Commander Data (Ganz in Blech eingepackt und macht Witze, die nicht lustig sind) * Jordan = Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge (Dunkelhäutig und blind) * Sir Hoffre = Lieutenant Worf (Hoffre ist von einer anderen Rasse und wurde von Menschen aufgezogen. Er ist verantwortlich für die Sicherheit in Serpent Hold) * Lady Leigh = Dr. Beverly Crusher (Rote Haare und Heilerin) * Lady Tory = Counselor Deanna Troi (Empathisch und gibt geistige Hilfe) W WarCraft 2 ;it is a good day to die (engl. Es ist ein guter Tag zum Sterben) :ist ein Cheat-Code und aktiviert den god-mode, die Phrase wird von den Klingonen verwendet. What's up, Dad? ;Wohnmobil für Dummies: Familie Kyle kauft ein Wohnmobil, das Vater Michael "MK Enterprise" nennt, er selbst trägt ein Shirt mit der Aufschrift "Captain der Sternenflotte" und will auch nur noch so angesprochen werden. Franklin übernimmt die Rolle des Chefingenieurs Scotty, als er Michael berichtet, dass die Dilithiumkristalle bereit sind weiß der aber gar nicht, was das ist. Michael Jr. wird Spock und findet es "unlogisch", dass ausgerechnet der Dümmste das Superhirn spielen soll. Später hat er Verdauungsprobleme, und Michael empfiehlt ihm, es einfach "rauszubeamen" und fragt, ob er einen "toten Klingonen verschluckt" habe. Als Michael seine Frau Janet "Uhura" nennt hält sie das zunächst für eine Beleidigung. Außerdem versucht Junior bei seinem Vater den "vulkanischen Schlafgriff" anzuwenden, was natürlich nicht funktioniert, Michael schaltet wenig später aber damit seine Frau aus als sie nervt. Externe Links *Videos verschiedener Serien mit Anspielungen auf Star Trek Kategorie:Meta-Trek